They Never Saw It Coming
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Harry's been sneaking off...but with who? Ginny saw it coming, but Ron and Hermione? They Never Saw It Coming...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm dedicating this to Cheryl Dyson as I've read hers and they gave me inspiration to do my own!**

Ginny Weasley was frustrated. She had been dating Harry for seven months now and not once had he tried to do anything more than kissing. He always refused her with the words that he didn't want to push her and that maybe they should wait for marriage. After all, her mother wanted them to. Ginny couldn't care less about what her mother wanted. Her mother wasn't dating Harry, she was and she was the one who kept being disappointed whenever Harry grabbed her wandering hand and placed it back on his shoulder. Ginny had started to wonder if Harry was actually gay. She didn't have a problem with him being gay so long as he told her and broke up with her before anyone else found out. It would be embarrassing to find out your boyfriend cheated on you with a boy. Now she came to think of it Harry did seem to prefer blokes. She had noticed him checking boys out and taking longer to get ready but she had put it down to curiosity and attempts to flatten his hair. What if he was? Ginny wondered if he'd actually tell her if he was or if he'd stick with her and let her have her happily ever after – except it wouldn't be happily if he was gay. Sighing loudly Ginny cast a brief glance around the corridor. It was empty, she knew that, but she didn't want to be caught out by any teachers with the ability to sneak up on people when they were out after curfew, especially when the teacher had the ability to be silent about it. Basically Ginny didn't want to be caught by Snape. After ensuring the corridor ahead of her was clear also, Ginny turned into it and began looking in the classrooms along it.

She was looking for Harry who had started to sneak off at night without telling anyone where he was going. Of course she was the only one who noticed as Ron was too busy oggling Hermione and Hermione was too busy oggling whatever book she was reading. It had happened for about a month now and Ginny had waited patiently for Harry to explain, when he was ready. Except he hadn't. He had just kept sneaking out and keeping it a secret. Well Ginny hated secrets which was why she was currently trying to locate him somewhere in the castle. Of course she had no idea where he would be but empty class rooms seemed a good place to start. She knew Harry liked to be alone to think, what with the war being shoved in their faces it was nice to escape a bit. So long as he was alone. Ginny pondered what her reaction would be if she caught him with somebody else. If it was a girl – her bat bogey hex could do with some exercise but if it was a boy...Ginny didn't know what she'd do.

A groan echoed down the corridor and Ginny froze. Counting to ten slowly, she inched her way along the corridor trying to locate where the sound had come from. It had sounded like a pleasurable groan and Ginny was preparing herself to see a sight she would later _obliviate_ from herself but part of her thought it could be someone in pain, unlikely but possible. The groan came again with a name but she missed the name. Following the noise she came to the Transfiguration classroom, which should be empty but was now occupied by two students. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself, Ginny swung open the door silently and felt her stomach drop through the floor.

On one of the desks sat Harry with his trousers removed and by his ankles and his eyes closed in ecstasy, his hands wound around some blonde hair. Ginny felt her heart jump and drew her wand. The curse for the bat bogey hex was on her lips when Harry cried out.

'Oh God Draco!' Ginny stood there in shocked silence as it all sank in. Harry was with Malfoy. _Harry _was with _Malfoy._ Ron was going to murder them. Ginny snorted at that thought and Harry's head whipped around, gaze sharpening. Draco also stood and Ginny saw that he was topless.

'W..Who's there?' Ginny contemplated standing there in silence but part of her scolded herself and reminded her she was a Gryffindor. Holding her breath, she stepped from the shadows. 'Ginny...shit.' Harry's eyes widened.

'Perfect.' Draco reached for his shirt. Harry glared at him but Draco ignored it merely turning his back and shrugging into his shirt. Harry pulled his trousers up and stood to face Ginny.

'Ginny I'm sorry....I couldn't help it.' Ginny marveled at his feeble excuse. Did he really think that was going to make up for the fact it was Malfoy? Part of her was going mental demanding blood but the other half was more at peace when she remembered the look on Harry's face as he came. Smiling slightly she raised her eyes to meet his.

'It's okay.' She said. And it was, sure it was Malfoy but hey, whatever floats your boat. Or Harry's boat at least. And Malfoy was gay? The rumor mills were going to _love_ her.

'I mean I was going to tell you soon but.. What?' Harry stopped his attempt at an apology as her words registered.

'It's okay Harry, I don't hate you. I mean it's Malfoy, yeah, and you have no idea what that's doing to my ego, but you know if you're happy that's what counts right?' Harry visibly sagged with relief.

'I thought you were going to be worse than that.' Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

'Well the way I see it you get it bad enough from the papers without the added stress of a really bad ex.' they both smiled at this. 'I hope you're happy – although from what I saw you were.' Harry blushed and Draco glanced around with a slight smile on his lips. Ginny almost smiled back. _Almost._

'W..What did you see exactly?' Ginny laughed.

'Oh God Draco!' She cried in an exaggerated pleasured voice. Harry's blush deepened and Draco chuckled. Ginny's eyes widened. He was acting....human. Shaking her head she gestured to the door. 'I'm going.'

'Erm can you keep this on the low?' Ginny glanced between the two boys watching her anxiously. She knew what this would do to them if it escaped and part of her yearned for revenge but the other half took control.

'Of course. But you'll need to tell Ron soon.' Harry cursed slightly and she walked to the door smiling. Upon reaching the door she looked back and saw Draco pulling Harry to him. 'Oh and Harry?' They looked up, Harry expectantly and Draco annoyed. 'I want a really big break up tomorrow.' Harry nodded and turned back to Draco. As she turned to go she heard the whispers.

'Do you think she'll keep it secret?' Draco had a hint of anxiety behind his voice.

'Yeah, she will.' Ginny's heart swelled at the trust Harry had in her. Glancing back one last time, she saw Draco smile and lean down to kiss Harry.

Waling down the corridor she reminisced about what had just occurred. So Harry was cheating on her and with Malfoy. She wondered why she wasn't as hurt as she thought she should be but she realised how happy Harry had looked and smiled. He deserved it. Turning into the parallel corridor Ginny quickly whirled into the one she just came down. Racing back to the classroom Draco and Harry were in she burst in. Harry was in a deep kiss with Draco with both shirts unbuttoned again but broke off at the sound of Ginny careering into the room.

'For God's sake what now?' Draco glared at her.

'Sn...Sna...Snape's coming.' She said breathlessly. Between the running and panic at being caught Ginny lost her breath.

'Shit!' Both boys grabbed their robes and slipped them over their heads getting dressed in record time.

'Next week.' Was all Draco said before pulling Harry into a short kiss. He left as Harry ran to Ginny.

'Ginny come on!' Ginny snapped out of her daze and grabbed the hand Harry was offering. They raced it back to Gryffindor tower and burst into the dorms with a fit of giggles. Ron and Hermione glanced up at them confused.

'Al...Almost got caught.' Ginny gestured between her and Harry. 'By Snape. We'll be in Harry's dorm – don't come up Ron – not for an hour at least.' Ron and Hermione watched soundlessly as Ginny left with Harry in under 30 seconds. Shrugging Ron went back to oggling Hermione while she went back to her book. Up in the dorms Ginny sank onto Harry's bed pulling him with her. Pulling her into his arms, Harry fiddled with her hair while Ginny rested her head on his chest.

'Gin, I'm really sorry.' Ginny nodded.

'It's okay, shocking but okay. You're happy and that's all that matters. Now, we have a break up to plan.' Harry chuckled and they began plotting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At breakfast the next day, Ginny casually turned to Harry and said 'Harry why can't you get it up for me?' Ron choked into his juice and Harry's eyes widened.

'Gin, not here.' Harry tugged at her arm but Ginny shrugged him off.

'Why not? I mean I hardly get a chance to talk to you in between classes and in the common room. You're always ding homework or seeing Dumbledore ... no!' Everyone in the nearest hearing vicinity jumped. 'You're seeing someone else.'

'Ginny don't be ridiculous now please lower your voice, you're causing a scene.' Ginny huffed and turned her body to face Harry's.

'This,' she said, 'is not a scene.' Stepping out from the bench she braced herself and rose her voice. 'This,' she yelled, 'is a scene.' Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see the row take place. Draco looked over and caught Harry's eye. Harry winked discreetly and Draco understood that this was all set up. Boy Weaselette was an actress.

'Gin that's enough.'

'No it's not Harry! It's never enough. You're never enough! We tried, but you just can't get it up and I thought – it's okay we love each other we'll get over it. I didn't realise you were using it on someone else. Who is she Harry?' Harry jumped to his feet and gripped Ginny's upper arm leading her from the hall.

'We'll continue this upstairs.'

'Fine by me.' Draco frowned they didn't think that was it did they? No one would believe they broke up after _that_ – if it wasn't staged and was an actual row then Harry would just assure her nothing was going on and get back with her. Even he knew that. He was drawn from his thoughts by Ginny shouting. 'Anyone who wants to know how this ends the password to Gryffindor tower is _augem mento._' Draco smiled. Well done. Harry glared at her.

'Not here Ginny please.' Ginny wrenched her arm from Harry's grip and placed her hands on her hips.

'Who is it?' She demanded.

'For God's sake Ginny there's no one! It's just you.'

'So why can't you get it up?' Draco choked into his pumpkin juice, as far as he was concerned Harry had no problem.

'I don't know but I'll work on it.' Ginny sighed.

'There's someone else. Where else have you been sneaking out to?' Harry remained silent. 'There we go – there is someone.' Ginny flicked her hair and turned to walk off. Harry went to follow her.

'Gin-' The girl in question whirled around to face him.

'Don't you dare Harry James Potter! Don't you dare. We're finished – no one cheats on me and gets away with it.' She slapped Harry hard around the face and the surrounding vicinity gasped. Several teachers stood but Dumbledore waved them back down. He, of course, knew exactly what was going, he just didn't know _why_ they were staging their break up. Ginny 'humphed' in smugness and stalked from the hall. Harry ran after her yelling her name.

Complete silence filled the hall while it all sank in then one Hufflepuff stood on the table.

'Bagsy Harry next!' She cried. Many girls moaned in defeat, each wanting to be the one to have a claim on him. Draco rolled his eyes, if only they knew. Smirking he went back to his breakfast.

Back in the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower Harry and Ginny collapsed with giggles.

'That went well I think.' Harry smiled at her. 'Thank you.'

'You're wel-' She cut off at voices on the stairs.'Quick, plead through the door.' Puzzled Harry followed her as she went into the bathroom. Locking the door she gave loads of shuddering sobs. 'How could you?' She shrieked through the door. Harry knocked gently on the door as the other boys burst in.

'Gin...sweetheart..'

'Don't 'sweetheart' me!'

'Okay,okay no sweetheart, but please just listen.'

'Noooooo.' She wailed. Harry marveled at her acting skills as more sobs sounded through the door.

'Not co-operating is she mate?' Harry turned to face Ron. He shook his head. 'Give her time.' Ron looked around the room. 'Er Harry...why did she come to the boys dorm?' Harry panicked. Now he needed an excuse.

'She wanted to keep having a go at me and I can't get into the girls' so she came here and I followed.' The bathroom door opened to reveal a tear streaked faced Ginny.

'You selfish jerk! I came to get my stuff.' To prove a point, Ginny reached under Harry's duvet and pulled out a pair of her knickers which they had planted there shortly before breakfast, should the boys have followed them out the hall – which they did. Hiccuping dramatically, Ginny left the dorm yelling 'I hope you never get it up again!' Behind her. Silence filled the dorm as Harry exhaled slowly. He would never repeat it again. Ron shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Erm ... Harry mate?' Harry turned to face him. 'Do...Do you...Do you...' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Do I have trouble getting it up?' Ron nodded. 'No I don't.'

'Oh okay then because I thought that if you did...'

'I don't Ron so can we drop it now?' Ron nodded and Harry gave a brief nod in thanks and left the dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'What about Molly Henshaw? She's pretty and very willing. Apparently.' Ron added hastily at Hermione's glance.

'No Ron, I'm not interested.' Harry sighed again. Ever since his break up with Ginny five days ago, Ron had pushed names of numerous females willing to be with him at him and he was sick of it. He really wanted to turn around and tell them who he was really with but he knew Ron would kill him and so would Draco.

What I'm trying to say is that you need to get over Ginny. You say you don't have a problem with getting it up so go out there and prove it.' Harry rolled his eyes. The rumor mill had been gossiping about the truth lingering behind Ginny's claim that he 'couldn't get it up.' As had been expected, many girls had claimed to be the one to cure him from this 'ailment'. Ginny has said that putting up with a few sex-mad-for-the-hero fans was the least he could do considering what he had put her through. Harry had reluctantly agreed. Neither had banked on Ron trying to set Harry up.

'Oh for Gods sake Ron give it a rest.' Hermione butt it and Harry sent her a grateful smile. She smiled back and breakfast resumed.

The propositions for girls kept coming at Harry and he found himself getting more and more annoyed with them. Draco wasn't helping by randomly running his hands over him whenever they happened to pass in the corridors, promising him of what was to come. Harry had apologised to Ginny in front of the whole school and they had become fast friends. So much so that Harry requested her help in order for him to sneak out and see Draco.

A week after Harry had been caught by Ginny, Harry was getting impatient. It was approximately seven o'clock and Draco would be waiting but he couldn't slip away. Ever since Ginny had pointed out that Harry had been missing some nights, Ron and Hermione had been paying more attention to him in the evenings. As a result they were having a heated debate about whether Voldemort would strike within the next year or not. A heated debate Harry wasn't listening to.

'Harry you're going to be late – Snape'll kill you!' Ginny's voice snapped Harry out of his daze.

'Huh?'

'Your detention! The one Snape gave you for almost catching us...Last week?' Ron looked up.

'How can Snape give you a detention if he never caught you?' Ginny fixed Ron with a glare.

'Because the next day Snape found Harry just before breakfast and said he had detention for sneaking out after curfew. Of course Harry denied it but Snape said he had smelt Harry's scent after he had fled. Kinda creeped me out really.'

'Oh.' Was all Ron said before turning back to talk to Hermione again. Harry sent Ginny a brief smile and nodded in thanks as he raced up to get his cloak and map. Luckily Ron didn't see him leaving with either of the items.

Harry raced long to the old Transfiguration classroom and hurled himself inside. Feeling his heart sink, Harry realised it was empty. As he turned to leave, he noticed a piece of paper lingering on a desk as if held there by a sticking charm. Walking over to it Harry realised Draco had left him a note. Counteracting the charm, Harry picked up the note and read it.

_How stupid do you think I am Potter? We would merely be caught in the same compromising position again – can't think how that Weaselette managed to sneak through our wards. Anyway, I'm in the room- you know which one I mean Potter so hurry, I'm getting bored. _

Harry tucked the note into his pocket and raced to the seventh floor. Pacing in front of the wall three times, Harry felt his heart thumping, would Draco still be there? As the door appeared Harry wrenched it open and in his eagerness to see Draco, tripped over his feet and ended up sprawling on the floor in front of him.

'Elegant as always Potter.' Draco drawled. Harry looked up to see a hand being thrust in his face. Taking it he hauled himself to his feet, pushed the door shut with his foot and twisted Draco around so his back was on the door. 'What now Potter? Care to dominate for once?'

Harry felt a thrill of desire run down his spine at these words and leant forward to capture Draco's lips in a fierce kiss. Draco opened his mouth eagerly accepting the challenge Harry was giving him and their tongues battled for dominance. Draco let Harry win and sighed as Harry kissed a path down his neck. Biting and nibbling, Harry opened Draco's shirt and slipped his hand inside, caressing the torso on offer to him. Draco sighed into Harry's mouth and reached to unbutton Harry's shirt, only to have his hands batted away by the raven haired boy.

'Not until I say so.' Draco grunted and Harry pulled him into another rolling kiss. Before Draco had time to lose himself in the kiss Harry broke it off and kissed his way back down Draco's chest. Sliding the shirt off Draco's shoulders, Harry stepped back to look at how Draco was faring and was please to see that Draco was not in a good condition. Oh his pride would suffer if anyone found out Harry Potter had brought him to a quivering mess with a few kisses. Before he could dwell on the thought, Harry leaned down and took one of Draco's nipples in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Draco arched into him and Harry kept one hand on his shoulder to hold him in place while his other hand fiddled with Draco's belt buckle. Switching attention to the other nipple, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's boxers and took hold of the cock he found there. With the tip already wet with precum, Draco was quivering mess dying to come. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and gently stroked the cock earning himself a groan from the blonde boy. He kissed his way up Draco's neck as Draco came nearer to the edge and captured his lips again in a demanding kiss. Draco kissed back eagerly, tongues meeting and battling, with Harry winning again. Harry smiled into the kiss and drew back chuckling, he removed his hand from Draco's boxers and pushed the trousers and underwear down.

Draco gasped as cold air circulated around his cock and then gasped again when it was encased in a hot mouth. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Draco was reminded he was against a wall, and a hard one at that. Putting his hands in Harry's hair, Draco edged his lover one as his cock was thoroughly sucked. Harry swirled his tongue around the base before pulling back up, before the cock could leave his mouth he swept back down to the bottom and continued his sucking. Draco felt himself come closer to that edge and silently cursed himself for letting Harry Potter make a incomprehensible mess out of him. Before the cursing got to severe, Draco came and leant back as he let his orgasm wash over him. He was faintly aware of rustling but didn't pay attention to it.

When the world came back into focus, he realised the rustling had been Harry getting undressed. Now standing naked before each other, Draco felt himself get hard once more. Harry gave a wicked smile before leading Draco over to the bed that had conveniently appeared. Feeling anxious as he had never bottomed before, Draco allowed himself to be leant down into the pillows as Harry renewed his assault on his chest. Draco felt himself responding to Harry's kisses and closed his eyes, only to snap them open when he felt Harry's fingers trailing his crack.

'Harry..' he whispered.

'Sssshh.' Harry cut him off with a kiss. 'It'll be alright.' Draco still panicked.

'How do you know?'

'I have a fantastic teacher.' Draco smiled and went in for a rolling kiss. Pulling away, Harry summoned some lube. Coating his fingers in the slimy substance, Harry placed one finger at Draco's entrance. 'Relax.' He whispered before sliding it in gently. Draco arched into him and clutched Harry's shoulders painfully. Harry, refusing to be deterred, merely pushed in and out with it slowly relaxing Draco. Once Draco was relaxed enough, he added another one, scissoring them together and stretching Draco. With Draco's nod, Harry added another digit and Draco almost howled. Two was bearable but three...that was damn near torture. He was about to tell Harry to stop when Harry brushed against a spot which sent a shudder through him.

'What was that?' Harry brushed it again and Draco moaned.

'That?'

'Yeah...' Draco replied breathlessly.

'That's me being a sex god.' Under normal circumstances Draco would have smacked Harry upside the head but he was being to pleasurable to Draco at present time. It wouldn't be convenient. Draco was about to rock back on the fingers when they were removed. Draco looked over to see Harry covering his own cock with the lube. Draco felt panic rise in him but forced it back, it wouldn't do to show Potter he was afraid. Harry poised himself at Draco's entrance and waited for Draco, bracing himself Draco gripped onto Harry's shoulders and nodded. Harry slid himself into Draco and almost came. He was so tight.

'Is it in yet?' Harry chuckled.

'Not even half way.' Draco groaned and a tear slipped out the corner of his eye, Harry leant over and caught it with his lips. Kissing his way down Draco's cheek, Harry covered his lips and kissed him deeply. Draco's tongue came out to meet Harry's and Harry massaged it with his own, calming down Draco as he entered him. Once fully sheathed, Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked into Draco's eye. 'I have to move.' Draco nodded and gripped harder onto Harry's shoulders. Harry pulled back out and thrust himself back into Draco's heat. Draco's eyes widened with pain but he motioned for Harry to go again. Harry did so and behind the pain Draco felt something that wasn't so bad.

After a couple more thrusts Draco's pain left him and was replaced by something he did not know. It was pleasure but it was so much pleasure it made his heart jump and his cock twitch. As if sending out it's own private message to be touched, Harry reached down and grasped it firmly. Stroking it to match his thrusts, Harry pumped into Draco. Draco raised his hips to meet Harry's thrusts and silently wondered why he had never done this before, it was incredible. They set up a fast rhythm, strokes meeting thrusts and thrusts meeting hips. Harry felt himself coming closer to the edge along with Draco.

'I'm gonna...' Draco cut him off with a kiss and Harry came hard and hot into Draco, filling him with his seed. Draco came with a cry that was almost muted by Harry's kiss but Harry caught it. It was his name. Heart swelling, Harry collapsed on Draco, a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies. Silently he pulled out of Draco and rolled over. Draco rolled over and leant his head against Harry's chest. Harry fiddled with Draco's hair when a thought came to him.

'I love you.' He blurted out. Draco raised his head to meet Harry's gaze.

'What?'

**A/N There will be two/three chapters in this so don't panic :D Please Review !**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm dedicating this to njferrell for the idea I received :D**

'I love you.' Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't meant to let slip but now he had, he found it was true. He really did love Draco. Draco pushed himself up from Harry's chest and swung his legs so he was in a sitting position with his feet on the floor and placed his head in his hands. Harry propped himself onto one elbow chewing his lip in anxiety.

'You are joking right?' Draco twisted his head so Harry could hear him. Harry felt his heart sink. This was going to get nasty.

'No, I mean it. I lo-'

'Don't say it again!' Draco stood and shook himself while turning to face Draco.

'Why?' Harry frowned up at him.

'Because it will make it seem true.' Harry felt as if he had been doused in cold water.

'Well we wouldn't want that would we?' he said in a steely tone. Draco smiled briefly.

'Exactly!' he cried. 'It would be so inconvenient.'

'Inconvenient?' Harry echoed. Draco started pacing.

'Yes I mean I haven't even told my father that I've been shagging the Boy-Who-Lived, and frankly I don't intend to. This is just fun right Potter? Just fun so no need to get delusional and start confessing love everywhere.' Harry felt his anger creeping up on him.

'I am not delusional Draco!' Draco stopped the pacing and turned to face him.

'Potter, we are sworn enemies you don't go from hate to love so easily, now stop being a girl and get dressed.' Draco turned his back on him and struggled into his boxers.

'What's so wrong with that? You know was well as I do that the Wizarding world is open minded when it comes to being gay so what's the problem.'

'Potter, you seriously have no brain do you? My father would skin me alive if he found out I was a ponce, disown me and remove me from his will. I can't let that happen.' Harry threw himself out of the bed and shrugged into his boxers and trousers irritably.

''Cause money is such a big worry.' Draco stopped his dressing and turned to face him.

'Of course it's not, but you know Malfoys have a lot of money, it would help me get through life.'

'I would help you, for Gods sake Draco why do we hide behind doors and cupboards? Why don't we tell anyone?'

'Well we told someone…Weaselette.' Harry rolled his eyes and Draco walked over to him, cupping his cheek. 'It's just not worth the stress you'd receive, especially when they find out this was just fun.'

'Whose 'they'?' Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

'The journalists, reporters, newspapers, magazines, you're hardly anonymous Harry.' Harry twisted out of Draco's caress and grabbed his shirt flinging it on his shoulders but not buttoning it.

'I don't care. For once I've found something I love and I don't care what they say I want you Dray, I'll always want you.'

'What if I don't want you?'

'Don't you?' Draco closed his eyes and shook his head to ward away a pending headache.

'It was great Potter, fun, but nothing more…there's no feelings involved.' Harry bit the inside of his gum and nodded. Without looking at Draco or saying anything else, he swiped up his cloak and wand and left the room. Draco leaned against the bed post and sighed. That had been ugly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry burst into the Gryffindor tower and went straight to his dorm. Ron and Hermione made to follow but Ginny said she would. Eager to see them back together, the other two allowed her to go and carried on with their conversation. Ginny swiftly made her way to Harry's dorm and found he had warded the door and locked it. Sighing slightly, she knocked gently and felt the wards lift. Sliding into the room, she replaced the wards and made her way to Harry. Pulling him into her arms, she stroked his hair as Harry finally gave over to the tears.

'He….he…ended it all.' Harry choked out after five minutes of solid tears. 'I told him, I told him I loved him and he ditched me. Said his father wouldn't like it, neither would the newspapers and that, but he never thought how I would feel. He called it fun. That was all it was. That was all it ever was to him.' Fresh tears took hold of Harry and Ginny rocked him until he fell asleep. Tucking him under the blanket that was at the end of his bed, she lifted the wards and left to her own room where she sat and thought.

She of course knew that Draco felt the same way for Harry. Theodore Nott had told her so in potions yesterday. Due to being a whiz at the subject, Ginny had been moved up a year for that particular subject and had been partnered with the Slytherin. Yesterday he had scowled at her and said 'if Harry turns away Draco's feelings he'll regret it, got it Weasley?' Ginny had mutely nodded and got back to shredding the root she had been holding. They didn't expect the tables to be turned. Ginny formed a plan in her head but knew she would need Theo in order for it to succeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In potions the next day, Ginny sidled over to Theo and cast a silencing spell around the nearest vicinity.

'What do you want Weasley?'

'Other than the fact that I'm your partner and expected to work with you I want to talk to you.' Theo brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

'Well I know I'm dashing and all but red heads are not my style.' Ginny scoffed and smacked him on the arm.

'Get over yourself for one minute; this is about Harry and Malfoy.' Theo stopped joking and began to listen. 'Harry told Malfoy he loved him last night and Malfoy called the whole thing off claiming his father would hate it and yada yada. Anyway Harry is distraught and I know for a fact that Malfoy loves him to and I want them to get back together.' Theo nodded.

'Compromising situations they are conveniently placed in?' Ginny nodded.

'So long as they don't suspect us we should be fine.'

'Meet me in the kitchens for dinner instead of the Great Hall; we can talk without being overheard. Now lift the silencing ward. Snape's getting suspicious.' Ginny looked up and raised the spell and turned to continue with the potion she was brewing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, as she was nearing the Great Hall for dinner, she was gripped by the upper arm and led away. As she was taken into an alcove she started panicking.

'Stop struggling Weaselette.' Ginny froze, it was Malfoy. 'Better. Now I know you saw me and Harry the other night but I want you to swear you are not going to tell anyone. There's nothing going on between Potter and I anymore due to …complications. But that doesn't mean you can blab, so no telling anyone?' Ginny nodded. 'Excellent.' He released Ginny who stumbled but quickly regained her balance. As Draco turned to leave she called out.

'Malfoy,' he turned to fix her with an icy glare. 'Why don't you just tell Harry you love him too – I'm not sure he'll mind.' Draco's eyes hardened.

'I do not love Potter, it's too inconvenient.' He ground out before turning and leaving. Ginny smiled, he had told her exactly what she wanted to know. The only person stopping Harry and Malfoy being together was Malfoy. Senior. Hurriedly, she made her way to the kitchen to find Theo already there. He blushed when she looked at him quizzically. She was early herself so how long had he been sat there?

'I had nothing to do before dinner, I had a free, so I thought I'd come down early and prepare everything.' Ginny smiled and took the seat opposite him and was amazed to see that they had their own little banquet. If they didn't have a purpose for being there, she'd think it was a date. But that was a preposterous idea. Theo had only said that morning that red heads weren't his style. Feeling a sink of disappointment she couldn't explain, Ginny began to fill her plate. As they ate, they filled each other in on what Harry or Draco had told them and what had happened. As Ginny relayed her story about what had happened in the alcove, Theo smiled smugly.

'Draco is so in love with him.' Ginny nodded in agreement.

'So what are we going to do about it?' Theo smiled and laid out his plan for her and Ginny found herself enjoying thinking of compromising situations, either that or it was her company. She didn't know. After an hour of plotting, they both decided to start that evening. Leaving the kitchen, they walked together until they reached the stairs where they split ways.

'Well Weasley you do your bit and I'll do mine. An hour from now?'

'Right. An hour – would be able to do it. Ginny nodded and went to walk away but Theo called her back.

'Ginny,' she looked back and Theo looked at his feet before meeting her gaze again. 'I erm, I had fun …tonight. We should do it again sometime…but without the plotting.' He held his breath wondering why he had done something so spontaneous.

'We should. Goodnight Theo.' Ginny smiled at him and made her way up the stairs when a thought occurred to her. 'Theo?' The boy looked back from his position at the top of the dungeon stairs. 'Can we make it half hour? Then I can dawdle and 'burst' in and start it off?' Theo thought about it.

'Okay I'll do the same. Sure McGonagall won't be there?' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'It's Tuesday, Chess night – she never misses it.' Theo shook his head. Gryffindors.

'Right, see you later.'

'Goodnight.' Both students made their separate ways back to their common rooms trying to convince themselves they could be convincing.

After Ginny had dawdled for twenty five minutes, she ran the stretch of the corridor in front of the Gryffindor tower three times to get her pulse racing. She needed to seem urgent. Similarly, Theo was also running up and down the corridor getting his heart running faster. When they thought it was racing enough, they burst into their common rooms.

'Harry,' the raven haired boy looked up at Ginny, who was trying to get her breath back, 'just saw McGonagall and she said she wanted to see you.' Harry frowned.

'Why?' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I don't know but she asked me to take you to her classroom. Sorry.' Ginny grabbed him and tried to pull him up.

'Why do you have to escort me may I ask?' Ginny rolled her eyes, again.

'Because I have to make sure you actually go.' Harry sighed resignedly and allowed himself to be pulled along to McGonagall's classroom.

Down in the dudgeons a similar thing was taking place.

'Draco?' The Slytherin Prince looked up. 'McGonagall wants your blood.' Draco rolled his eyes, what had he done now? That old witch had had it in for him since the moment he took his first breath – he was sure of it.

'Where?' Theo looked taken back. He had expected more of a fight.

'Her classroom and I'm to take you there.' Draco narrowed his eyes.

'I'm perfectly able to find her room Nott.'

'Well I'm under strict orders to take you there myself.' Draco huffed. So be it.

'Well come along then I don't want to be there all night.' Theo smiled briefly and followed him from the common room.

Ginny pushed Harry into the room with a muttered 'I have to wait here' and shut the door swiftly. Before she had time to wonder where Nott was she heard the grumbles and quickly flattened herself against the wall. Theo opened the door and gave Draco and shove inside before firmly locking it. Turning around he saw where Ginny had hid herself and went over to her.

'All done.' They smiled at each other and began to wait – wondering what was going on inside the room.

Draco froze at the sight of Harry; he was going to kill Nott. Harry was wearing a similar expression but turned from Draco with a sigh.

'No need to sigh Potter I'm leaving.'

'Don't.' The word was out before Harry could stop it but Draco stopped in his tracks. 'Please, can we at least talk about last night?'

'Why talk? I said all I had to say.'

'You might have but I didn't.' Draco turned to face Harry and was startled to see Harry ahd tears brimming in his eyes. 'I love you Draco and I know you say you don't love me back but I know you do. I heard it, I felt it, hell I even saw it so who are you trying to kid? We would be fantastic together and you know it so why are you hiding?'

Draco hung his head and surveyed Harry. He had his shirt untucked, his hair was a mess and he looked utterly shaggable, it took all Draco's will power to stop himself for pouncing on the younger boy. That and his denial about loving him.

'Stuff.' Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration.

'Your father you mean. How many times Draco, I can support you. I'll pay for everything for you need just to have you by my side. I don't care about your father or the press or anything else the only thing I care about is you.'

'Is that what you think Potter? That you'll just pay my way in the Wizarding world and everything will be dandy? What if I bump into my father while shopping? What if we bump into him in a restaurant? You can't avoid him Harry. I'm a pure blood and I have to meet the expectations set for me. Find a nice girl, marry, have kids. Not fall in love with a boy, sponge off him and adopt. It doesn't work like that Harry, not in my world.'

'So you do?' Draco's head whipped up to meet Harry's gaze.

'Do what?' Harry took several strides until his and Draco's chests were touching.

'Love me.' He whispered.

'I never….I didn't….I don't Potter. I don't.' Draco stuttered, when had he goofed up? Harry smiled wickedly before running his hands down Draco's body.

'Oh yeah?' He questioned.

'Yeah.' Draco replied breathlessly. Harry gripped his cock and gave it a squeeze sending so many mixed emotions through him and making his heart race. Harry removed his hand from Draco's hard cock and placed it over Draco's racing heart.

'How do you explain that then?' He murmured. When Draco remained silent Harry smiled. 'That what I thought.' Harry swooped down and captured Draco's lips, gaining a gasp from the blonde as he arched into Harry. Harry snuck his tongue in to meet Draco's and they battled each other with Harry coming up trumps. He ran his hands back down Draco's body reaching behind to cup his arse. Draco arched further and further into Harry until it became impossible to tell where the bodies separated. As Draco was reaching into Harry's trousers, Harry pulled away. 'I don't do casual fucks Malfoy.' He hissed before removing himself from Draco's vicinity and leaving the room.

Ginny and Theo cowered from the 'fuck' that came from Draco and ran along the corridor so as to avoid being caught by Draco. In the entrance hall they stopped and caught their breath.

'No…Not good...' Ginny panted.

'Nope, but we have other plans. See you tomorrow.' Theo leant forward and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek before he realised what he was doing. 'This is getting to be fun Weasley.' He said as he winked at her and made his way down the steps to the Slytherin dungeons. Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor tower dazedly recalling just what had happened. Where did that place her with Theodore now?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For three weeks Ginny and Theo put Harry and Draco into many situations which could lead to them getting back together. They included shutting down the showers so only the prefects baths were able to be used and sending them both to the same one at the same time. That had ended with a naked Harry chasing a naked Draco through two corridors before both realising they were in fact naked. Thus, when they realised the state they were in they both pelted it back to the bathroom and left it wearing a mix of each others clothes, each trying to escape the other.

Ginny had managed to convince Harry to come to the library with her to 'revise' as Theo did the same with Draco. Once there, Theo and Ginny had seen each other and separated to do potions leaving Draco and Harry to revise together. This idea had ended with Harry being banned from the library after he had hexed all the books to hit Draco repeatedly until Draco confessed he loved Harry. He hadn't as Madame Pince had interrupted but in Harry's eyes it was a good plan.

Theo had set alight Harry's and Draco's Transfiguration end of topic tests at the same time making them think the otherhad done it. This ended with Harry and Draco fighting each other and being placed in detention together. Their detention was scrubbing the floor of the infirmary together and without magic. Harry ended being soaked with soapy water when he began to sing, only promising to shut up when Draco told him he loved him.

Meanwhile in the wings, Ron and Hermione were oblivious as to what was going on and Theo and Ginny were becoming more and more desperate for ideas. They sat in potions moaning at themselves when Ginny found the answer.

'Lucius needs to know.' Theo looked at her blankly. 'If he finds out Malfoy has been with Harry then Draco won't deny it and it'll come out. Then he can date Harry freely.'

'I don't know Gin, Lucius has a temper. By the way you just called Malfoy 'Draco''

'Well Malfoy's name is Draco so I'm using it. Besides, he's Lucius' only son and I'm sure Lucius will be willing to welcome Harry to the family if it kept Draco happy.'

'It's a long shot but a shot all the same. How are we going to catch them, on camera and in a position which suggests they're dating?' Ginny caught his eye and they both grinned.

'Colin Creevey.' They both cried.

'That's it! I'll tell Harry tonight to just grab Draco and kiss him and FLASH Colin gets it on camera and we buy it from him and send one to Lucius.'

'Buy it?' Theo looked scandalised.

'No one does anything for free.' Theo nodded. 'I just hate how complicated their love life has become…I mean we have to hire someone to get them together...sort of.' Theo blushed and shyly looked at Ginny.

'You know just because Harry and Draco mucked things up, doesn't mean we have to.' Ginny looked at him.

'What are yo-' Theo cut her off by kissing her and Ginny's eyes widened. Thinking about it, Theo wasn't that bad a kisser, smiling slightly, Ginny closed her eyes and deepened the kiss…as their potion exploded. Needles to say both got detention for inappropriate public display of affection. Neither cared – they had a plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later Harry stalked into the entrance hall, god knows why Dumbledore wanted to meet him here of all places but he'd never understand that man. Sighing Harry whirled around when he heard footsteps. It was Draco.

'What are you doing here?' Draco demanded.

'I'm here to see Dumbledore, you?' Draco rolled his eyes, trust Potter to be polite.

'He's here to see me, not you, now bugger off.'

'I don't think so Malfoy.' Harry drew his wand and took a step closer.

'You threatening me Potter?' Draco drew his wand to and both boys walked at each other until their chests were touching. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other until Draco pulled Harry down for a rolling kiss. Harry groaned and opened his mouth to the seeking tongue and met it with his own devouring it and drowning in the taste of Draco. He felt hands untuck his shirt and felt himself grow hard and pulled Draco even closer, forcing their erections together. Harry buried his hand in Draco's hair and used his other one to fiddle with the belt buckle. Reaching inside Draco's pants Harry sighed and…FLASH!

The flash brought the boys back to reality as they broke apart and whirled around trying to find the source. Colin smiled and made his way back silently to where Ginny and Theo were waiting. Holding out his hand and the photo, Colin exchanged it for 15 galleons. Smiling happily he wandered off as Ginny and Theo slipped the photo into the addressed envelope and gave it to the owl they had brought with them.

'This should set things in motion.' Theo grinned down at Ginny and sent the owl on its way. They both watched it go before taking each other's hand and walking away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Draco put his head in his hands and groaned. He had not shagged Potter for over three weeks and he was going insane. The boy was like a drug – just not as bad for the system. Draco longed to tell him he loved him in return but it would do such damage to his life and his father would…Draco shuddered. Thinking of his father, shouldn't he be receiving his daily letter about now?

As if on cue, the tawny owl that belonged to Lucius dropped a letter in front of Draco and flew back on its journey home. Draco frowned, usually it stayed for breakfast. Shaking his head, he opened the letter, read it and felt his heart sink. This wasn't good.

_Draco_ it read

_I have received some interesting evidence that all is not as it seems at Hogwarts. Why are you holding back from your father?_

_As a result I have contacted Albus Dumbledore and you have been excused for the rest of the week. I expect you at the Manor this evening and you will stay with your mother and I until next Monday._

_There's no need to reply, we shall see you tonight._

_Regards_

_Your Father._

_Oh No. _Thought Draco, _this wasn't good at all._

**A/N So there you have it - please review :D Much appreciated**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is for Alyssandra Wolfe and TheGingerbreadMan15 for following this through...Enjoy**

Draco stepped from the coach and gazed up at the Manor. Even in day light it still looked slightly menacing and very intimidating. Draco sighed and made his way up the steps and reached to open the door in front of him. As he touched the handle, it was wrenched down and the door was thrown open to reveal Kinks, his personal house elf. The elf had gotten its name due to the kinks it had twisted in its tea towel.

'Master Draco, it is a pleasure for you to be visiting again sir.' Draco nodded in confirmation and handed the elf his cloak. Kinks took it and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall by the door. 'Master Lucius is ordering me to be bringing you to the main drawing room sir.' Draco nodded again and followed the elf.

'Kinks,' Draco knelt just before they entered the room and looked into the elf's large eyes. 'Is he mad?'

The eyes widened and Draco felt his heart sink. The elf had been told not to reveal anything, Kinks' eyes always widened when he didn't know what to say. Draco stood and composed himself before allowing Kinks to open the door for him.

'Draco!' His mother cried upon seeing him. Elegantly, she rushed over to him and drew him into a hug until a cough separated them. Lucius Malfoy had his back to them, facing out the window, but he could still tell his wife was hugging his son. He inwardly shuddered at the show of affection; it only showed weakness in his eyes. Turning he greeted Draco with the customary nod and gestured to the table in the middle of the room.

'Tea Draco.' It was more of a command than a request and Draco took the seat he often occupied when he was home. His mother had retreated back into the repressed woman she was around her husband and dutifully poured the tea. Draco could feel the apprehension growing as Lucius sat down himself and helped himself to a scone.

'Father…' Lucius cut him off with a raise of his hand. Draco fell silent and fiddled with the edge of the table cloth. He was dreading this now. Lucius finished his scone and stood and walked over to the window.

'I was sent something that was of great interest to me.' Draco closed his eyes. That damn picture. At the memory of what they had exactly been doing, Draco flushed red while Narcissa hid a smile. 'Trigsy.' A young elf appeared at Lucius' elbow with a pale envelope. Lucius accepted the envelope and Trigsy disappeared with a resounding crack. Lucius opened the envelope and passed the sole content to Draco. Draco accepted it and gazed down at it. His jaw dropped open at what it contained. Harry and he were standing with their arms around each other kissing each other soundly and looking thoroughly in love. Draco felt the bottom of his stomach drop. He couldn't love Harry it wouldn't be fair on the Boy Wonder and Draco wasn't gay.

'Father, I-'

'It doesn't matter what you were doing or even why. It only matters where. Don't you realise that anybody could have walked by you – one person did! Just thank Merlin they only took one picture and sent it to me, Heaven knows what we would have done if the press had got wind of it. You're a Malfoy Draco, and even Malfoys experiment but even so they do it in private – not in an entrance when anyone could walk in and see them! Do you realise what would have happened if the Dark Lord had found or even seen a copy of it? I'll tell you what, he'd have used you. He would have used you just to get to the Potter brat-'

'He isn't a brat!' Draco yelled out and jumped to his feet. Lucius looked taken back but carried on.

'Then he would have just used and abused this family and mocked us constantly for your infatuation-'

'It's not an infatuation!' Draco cried out and then bit his lip. Lucius' lips thinned into a line.

'Draco Malfoy I did not raise you to yell at your elders! Once was a slip up but twice and not even in the space of five minutes is unacceptable. You will remove yourself from my presence until you are deemed reasonable to talk with me once more.' Draco inclined his head in his father's direction and swept from the room, calling for Kinks as he left. Narcissa folded her hands in her lap as Lucius paced up and down in front of her.

'Lucius, dear, maybe I should talk to him.' Narcissa approached her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lucius turned to her and pulled her into his arms. This was not weakness he reasoned, no one could see it and even if they did it wouldn't matter as he and Narcissa were married – it was expected. But Draco and Harry kissing in a hallway? Where any one could walk in? That wasn't acceptable.

'It's just; oh I don't know what it is Cissy. I suppose I want him to be strong and I don't want him hurt. He's expected to take over this house hold and I'm not sure loving Potter will help.' Narcissa allowed herself to smile.

'So you agree then?' Lucius pulled back from her to look at her quizzically.

'Believe what?'

'That he loves Potter.' Lucius' confused look cleared and he replaced his head on Narcissa's.

'One can ignore what is in front of him but Lucius Malfoy will not. Potter is an imbecile I will give him that but he has won my son's heart and that is not an easy feat. I do not like the fact he chose Potter but I will accept it. True, I would prefer to have him marry that Parkinson girl but she does look like a pug.'

'Lucius you cannot say that!' Narcissa giggled.

'I was always brought up to tell the truth.' Lucius countered. 'Draco may love Potter but if Potter so much as plucks a platinum hair from my boy's hair I will A.K him.' Narcissa smiled. This was all the acceptance she would wring from her husband.

'I'll go tell him.' She made her way to the door but was called back by Lucius.

'Cissy,' the woman waited by the door but tilted her head to show she was listening. 'Don't let him know I agree with it, I want to make him prove he loves Harry by admitting it himself and going against me. After all, love stops for no one.' Narcissa nodded and left the room.

Draco flung himself onto the bed and groaned. He had defended Potter. Twice! He had even interrupted his father to do so. But that was irrelevant. He had defended Potter. What was happening to him? Draco punched the pillow but it did not soothe his frustration. Why did he care so much if Potter was offended by his father's remarks it was not as if he cared for him. But even Draco knew this was a lie. He knew he was in love with Harry he just had to ring his father around to the idea. This earned another groan from the blonde haired boy.

His father did not like Potter, let alone like the fact that the boy loved his son and was loved in return. Draco was expected to take over the family, have a wife and produce lots of screaming babies. Great. Draco pummelled the pillow trying to get rid of his frustration when he heard a knock at his door. Sitting up, he rearranged his hear and robes and stood to open the door.

'Mother?' Draco stepped aside to let the tall woman enter his room. 'What brings you here?' It was a rare occasion when Narcissa ventured into her sons room. She entered gracefully and sat in one of the chairs Draco's room offered.

'I have come to talk about Mister Potter.' Draco rolled his eyes. Perfect. Narcissa ignored the rolling of eyes and gestured for her son to take the seat opposite her. As he sat she folded her hands in her lap. 'You understand Draco that being gay in the Wizarding world is not frowned upon.'

'I'm not-' Draco fell silent as his mother raised a hand.

'You are Draco, I am your mother and I notice these things even if you don't. I still don't understand why you are denying it. I know Potter loves you, it said he had told you so in the letter we received along with the picture, but I do not understand why you pushed that love aside. Love is a wondrous thing in our world my darling and you're lucky to have someone to love you. Be them man or woman, human or vela, love has the same value in every culture and you're being a fool pushing it aside. I am a Malfoy as are you but I was not always one. Before I met your father, I was a Black and it restricted me. I could not have what I wanted and I had so many marriage suitors falling at my feet it's a wonder I never tripped. Your father rescued me. I refused to court him but he persisted and I relented. We became engaged and fell in love Draco. We have the love that is so wonderful it makes your heart burst. One day I said to him, 'I refused you yet you still persisted to pursue me, why?' and he replied, 'A Malfoy always goes after what he wants''

'But-' Narcissa cut Draco off before he could protest.

'Let me finish. Your father does not like the idea of you and Potter courting due to the emotional trap you may find yourself in. Yet he was the one who taught me that Malfoys always go after what they want. You want Potter Draco and you need to stop denying it. Are you enough of a Malfoy to go after what you want and defy your father? Or are you willing to spend a life thinking 'What if?''

Having said her piece, Narcissa rose and left the room, leaving Draco to think. Draco sat in the chair for six long hours thinking about what his mother had said. He did want Potter, he'd be a fool not to but did he love him? Draco thought about it and he remembered. He remembered how Harry's touch brought goose bumps to the surface of his skin. He remembered how Harry pressed butterfly kisses along his shoulder to wake him when he slept. He remembered how Harry had felt inside him and how he had felt so complete at that moment. He remembered how Harry was the only one who would make him feel calm even when his heart was racing. Draco remembered when he fell in love with Harry. Harry had smiled at him and then pulled him to meet his lips in a hesitant but dominating kiss and Draco felt as if his heart would burst. Draco stood and made his way to the window thinking over his new revelation.

He, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Harry. Not Harry Potter. Just Harry. And he had chucked him away. Draco cursed and turned on his heel and stalked from his room in search of his father. He found him in the drawing room sharing a brandy with his mother.

'Father?' Lucius looked up at Draco. 'I'm in love with Harry. I don't care what you do or what you say but I am not changing my feelings. I can't change my feelings I love him too much.' Draco missed the smile his parents shared as he continued rambling. 'I know he's the enemy of the Dark Lord but I don't care. I know you want me to enrol with the Dark Lord but I can't…I won't. I want to enrol with Harry. Harry is my world and even though he won't want me back I want him…and a Malfoy always goes after what he wants.' Lucius rose and strode over to his son. Draco looked up at his father and almost fainted from shock when Lucius pulled him into his arms.

'Finally. I thought you would let this Potter boy escape from you but I'm glad you didn't. You love him too much. I made my mistakes in life and I am now paying for that but I won't let my family do so. Return to Hogwarts and tell Potter of your feelings. Once you sort everything out, return here with the boy and introduce us formally. Go Draco, before he slips away.' Draco pulled out of his father's embrace and, with an incline of the head to both parents, left the room and called Kinks to pack for him.

Narcissa watched him leave with a smile on her face; this was going to be interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco made his way up the stairs, heading towards the Gryffindor tower, with a smile on his face – he was getting Harry. As he stopped in front of the portrait which Theo had told him was the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Draco faltered…what if Harry didn't want him? Throwing that thought to the side, Draco turned to the woman in the portrait.

'Madam, it would help me immensely if you were to let me into the tower which you conceal.' The fat lady looked at him before giggling.

'Finally, someone with manners,' she said though her giggles. 'but I can't help you dear as you are not of the house whose tower I guard.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'But I have business with someone of that house.' The lady's eyes narrowed.

'Then maybe you should take up that business where you are both allowed to tread.' Draco sighed.

'Look, I need to get into that tower to tell someone a very important message and if I don't do it I'll…'

'Malfoy?' Draco whipped around to see Harry standing there with Ron and Hermione. He smiled at the fat lady and turned to the three teens.

'Harry, I need to talk to you about something.' Draco took a step towards him but was blocked by Ron.

'Back off Ferret.' Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and the ginger haired boy turned to face him.

'It's okay Ron, I'll give him five minutes. You go ahead, I'll be there in five minutes.' Ron huffed and glared at Draco before going through the portrait with Hermione. 'Make it quick Draco.'

'I love you.' Harry looked taken back, then resigned.

'Very funny, what a barrel of laughs.' He made to go past Draco but the blonde haired boy grabbed his arm.

'I'm not joking, I really do love you.' Harry sighed.

'These past few weeks have been ever so slightly hard for me Draco and I'm tired of your games.'

'Games?' Draco echoed.

'Yes games, you tried getting me in situations where I could have taken advantage of you and almost let me occasionally just to make me see what I would be missing. I'm sick of it. Then you turn around and claim you love me when you have been denying it for weeks. Did you think it would be an easy way for me to bed you?'

'No Harry, I really do.'

'Then prove it.' Harry shrugged out of Draco's grip and went into the Gryffindor tower leaving one confused Malfoy behind. Draco stood there for a few minutes before coming to his sense. If Harry wanted him to prove it, prove it he shall. Setting off in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons, Draco came up with many plans to woo the Gryffindor he loved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On Monday morning when the post owls arrived, Harry was surprised to see a large tawny one offering its leg to him. Frowning, he took the lilac paper rolling and fed the owl a piece of bacon. Once the owl took off, Harry unrolled the paper to reveal a lilac rose with a tag attached to it. Reading the tag didn't reveal much, just who it was from.

'Who's 'D'?' Hermione leaned over and plucked the rose from Harry's grip to examine the tag.

'No one.' Harry plucked it back. Hermione grinned. She'd get it out of him soon.

'Well it's someone who cares about you.' When Harry looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes. She turned to Neville, 'Neville, seeing as you're an ace at Herbology, please tell Harry about the rose he's holding.' Neville grinned and moved so he was sitting opposite Harry so he could hear him.

'Lilac roses represent love at first sight or the beginning of true feelings. This 'D' is serious - if it were just someone with a crush they'd have given you a red rose for passion. That and the fact they didn't know or didn't bother looking up rose colours.'

'Well this could have just been picked from a flower shop.'

'Nope, sorry Harry, they're quite expensive more than red roses and the others. This person is serious.' Harry groaned and put his head in his arms on the table. Draco had won Hermione and Neville over by simply buying him a lilac rose. That was all he needed.

On Tuesday the same owl came to Harry but this time he held a piece of deep red paper rolled up. Harry unravelled it to reveal a closed red rose. Hermione squealed next to him. Harry turned to look at her.

'Okay feel free to analyse.' Hermione beamed and took the rose looking at it in awe along with Neville, who also explained about the rose.

'Pink symbolises elegance and poetic romance but without the seriousness of red – Harry this 'D' really cares if he's sending symbolising roses.' Harry just grunted and turned back to his breakfast.

The week continued in that way with Harry receiving gifts from 'D' and Hermione analysing them. On Wednesday he got a box of chocolate frogs which Hermione said the person sending them took time to notice Harry's favourite chocolate. They came with a yellow rose which Neville told him symbolised friendship and jealousy. On Thursday he received a subscription for Quidditch Weekly which 'D' claimed he would pay for himself. Hermione said this was sweet and 'D' obviously knew Harry well enough to get him something he'd appreciate. This came with a closed red rose. Both Hermione and Neville were excited by this.

'Harry this is getting serious!' Hermione had exclaimed.

'She's right you know Harry,' Neville added, 'Red symbolises passion mostly but not this one. This is a true red which is used between lovers, meaning you've encountered this person more than once. It's still a bud so as the petals are not open meaning that the love being expressed is new and the person has only just realised they love you. Harry this is getting serious mate.' Harry had just stared at it blankly. To him a rose was a rose.

On Friday he received a recipe for Treacle Tart which he loved but tried to hide the fact he did. Hermione smiled and explained that this 'D' was making a real effort and the least Harry could do was show the presents were appreciated. The recipe came with a single white rose and a single purple rose, which Harry found out the purple symbolised eternal love and the white symbolised loyalty. Draco was making this hard for him. Harry sighed. There was a longer note on the white rose promising Harry he would reveal himself on Saturday. Hermione and Neville had squealed over this and started guessing who it was. Unsurprisingly they didn't come close. On Saturday he received nothing. He was quite thankful because he was getting exasperated from the gifts and the roses.

It wasn't that he didn't like the gifts, it was that it wasn't showing Harry anything. All it was, was Draco splashing his money about in a bid to get him into bed. Harry loved Draco but he wouldn't sleep with him again until he was sure Draco loved him in return. He couldn't risk getting hurt. He wasn't sure why Draco had picked him but he knew he wouldn't change it for the world and he wanted to keep Draco for himself. But Harry knew that if Draco loved him it would be perfect but if he didn't then Harry wouldn't do it. He didn't want to be used and abused by Draco, he had enough of that in his life, and he just wanted to be loved in return and treated like a loved one should be. If Draco couldn't do that then Draco couldn't have Harry.

Harry passed his Saturday playing Quidditch and catching up on homework. When dinner arrived he sighed and went to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to start when he realised Draco wasn't there.

'Jumpy mate?' Ron plonked himself in the empty seat next to Harry and helped himself to the chicken pie in front of him. 'Lovely, chicken. So yeah, what's got you so jumpy?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Honestly Ronald are you a hermit?' Ron looked at her blankly. 'Hermit? Person who doesn't get out much. You. Harry's 'D' is going to expose himself tonight.' Harry felt a trickle of perspiration trickle down his back. Was Draco being serious? Would he actually risk everything for Harry?

'Who's D?' Ron looked around and shrugged at Hermione's scowl before turning back to his food. Harry looked around the Hall and saw Draco enter and gesture to his cronies. The butch boys left for Slytherin table while Draco headed for the Gryffindor one. A hush fell over the Hall and Harry turned and faced the table trying to ignore the effect Draco was having on him. His heart was racing and Draco hadn't even said anything yet.

'Harry,' the boy in question looked up as if seeing Draco for the first time. 'I have something I've wanted to tell you for a while now.' Draco took a breath as the silence of the Hall intensified. Here goes. 'For a year now we've been meeting up and having sex and it was all done under the radar.' Gasps emitted all over the Hall and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'No one knew and it was the way we liked it, fun with no strings attached. But a little over a month ago you told me you loved me and I left you in return. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Truth is you scared me, no one has ever told me they loved me before, not like you did and it scared me that the person who did was the one person I was expected to hate. So I ran. Two people saw what I did was wrong and they tried to amend my mistakes by giving us opportunities in which I would be able to see how much I loved you. But I ignored them and carried on convincing myself that I didn't love you. My father found out what we were doing and summoned me home immediately and once there, he laid a few things out for me but I didn't listen. I told him I loved you and he told me to come and get you. You denied me last week and told me to prove it so I sent the roses and gifts. It wasn't until Wednesday that I realised they wouldn't win you over. I had to come out about us to show you how serious I am about this.' Draco turned to face the silent Hall. I love Harry Potter.' He declared in a ringing voice. He turned back to Harry with a smile on his face. 'I love you.'

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione got there first.

'Do you really think that will cover it all?' She asked. Draco shrugged.

'Well Plan B was…I love you Harry so get over here so I drag you from here and Fuck you 'til you scream.' Draco smiled sweetly and Harry felt the full affect of the words go straight to his groin. Man he was hard. Hermione shrugged at Draco and he took it for her acceptance. Ron was just gaping at him. Draco extended his hand to Harry. 'Come on Harry, have dinner with me in my dorm.' Harry blushed deeply, and he grew harder still.

'I can't.' He whispered. Draco frowned.

'What do you mean 'can't' everyone knows about us so it's not as if you have to hide it.' Harry groaned, his erection was not going, but growing instead.

'I know and I would love to leave with you but I can't.' Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry under the armpits and heaved him off his arse and dragged his legs over the bench ignoring his protest. He set Harry on his feet and did a quick sweep of his body then smirked as Hermione burst into giggles. The silence grew still as everyone saw exactly why Harry couldn't stand.

'Harry's got a boner!' Was yelled across the hall and Harry blushed as Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him from the hall. Upon reaching the door, Draco turned back.

'Yeah he does and it's all mine!' He called into the silence and winked before leaving with Harry. Several things happened following that statement, several girls burst into tears over losing the two hottest boys in the school, other girls giggled, the boys paled, first years looked confused, the teachers blushed and Ron fainted.

Draco pushed Harry into his dorm and reached under the table in the room and pulled out a piece of rolled up red paper. He pushed t at Harry who took it. He unravelled it to reveal a red rose it full bloom. Harry looked at Draco who was blushing.

'The res colour is used between lovers and the full bloom mean 'I still love you.' I do Harry – I really love you.' Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw the truth there before placing the rose on the table and looking back at Draco.

'I love you too.' He said softly.

Draco pushed him against the door and pressed their lips together, heart jumping at being reunited. Harry kissed back fiercely and opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue to invade his mouth but challenging it for domination. Harry won and flipped them so Draco was on the door and made short work of Draco's shirt and latched himself onto the neck offered to him. Draco groaned and buried his hands in Harry's hair and switched them so Harry would be pinned against the door. It didn't go according to plan and they both ended on the floor in a tangle of limbs with Draco on top who quickly straddled Harry.

'Result!' He cried. Harry opened his mouth but Draco kissed him before he could say anything. Harry groaned into the kiss and Draco kissed his way down his neck swapping between kissing and nibbling. He bit down on Harry's skin and sucked bringing the vessels below to the surface and essentially marking Harry as his. Harry hissed below him and Draco realised that he was still fully dressed. Snaking one hand between them, Draco swiftly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and eased it over the shoulders before slinging it to one side. Draco pressed their bodies together and slowly continued downwards with his exploring kisses. He kissed his way across Harry's chest and took a nipple between his teeth, nipping it slightly, Draco took it in his mouth and began mercilessly teasing Harry who was bucking beneath him. Draco drew his mouth from the nipple and switched his attention to the other nipple, holding Harry's bucking hips down with his hands. Before Harry let himself go too much, Draco continued down ward and reached the waist band of Harry's trousers. He stopped his exploration and grinned up at Harry.

'Well, well what will I find in here?' He teased.

'Draco…please…' Draco grinned widely and tugged Harry's trousers over his hips and down his legs leaving him there with just his boxers on. Harry's erect cock was stretching his boxers to the limit and there was a damp patch due to the precum leaking out from it. Draco smiled and drew Harry into a long kiss. Breaking it off and winking, Draco slid the boxers off and sat back on his heels to look at Harry under him, frantic and horny. He smiled softly. This was his. He bent back down and took Harry deep into his mouth. Harry instinctively bucked and Draco almost choked. Shaking his head minutely, Draco got on with it. Sweeping his tongue around the base, he fondled Harry's balls and felt the raven haired boy come closer to coming. Draco felt the pressure building and hummed. This sent Harry over the edge and he came hard into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed and wiped his mouth. Laughing he drew himself up level with Harry.

'Like that?' He raised an eyebrow. Harry pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and fiddling with his belt buckle. Draco helped him with it and shimmied out of his pants. Draco was hard and Harry pushed his boxers down, freeing his hardness. Harry gripped Draco's member and slowly stroked it, feeling himself getting hard again. Before Draco had chance to come, Harry flipped them over and summoned the lube. He lay against Draco's back so his mouth was near Draco's ear.

'I'm going to make love to you Draco, nice and slowly so you'll never leave and always know how much I love you too.' Draco almost came at those words but Harry slid one lube covered finger into him and Draco arched into the floor. Harry slowly pushed the finger back and forth and added another one, scissoring Draco. Draco began muttering under his breath about paying a boy wonder back and Harry smirked as he added another finger. Draco flipped them, keeping Harry's fingers in him so he could look at Harry. Harry looked down and bit his lip, Draco was going to make him come before he had chance to follow through with his promise. Deciding Draco was prepared enough, Harry reached for the lube. He stopped when Draco grabbed his hand.

'Let me.' Was all he said before squirting some lube onto his hands. Harry swallowed as Draco slid his hands over his penis and covered Harry in the slippery substance. 'There we go.' Draco smiled and Harry felt his heart flip. He'd fallen hard for him. Smiling Harry pushed himself into Draco and screwed up his eyes to stop himself from coming. He stayed there for a while until Draco bucked his hips urging him to move. Harry took the point and pulled out to thrust back in. Draco moaned as Harry hit the right spot and raised his hips to meet Harry's thrusts. They set a rhythm that was neither too fast nor too slow but was enough to get rid of the sexual tension that had built and remind each other that they were making love and not randomly fucking. It had more meaning. Harry's hand found Draco's cock again and he stroked it forcefully, matching the thrusts he was driving into Draco.

'Harry?' Harry looked down at Draco. 'I love you.' That was the undoing for Harry as he came hard inside the blonde boy and was vaguely aware of Draco coming too as he let his orgasm consume him. Harry collapsed onto Draco and caught his breath as he pulled out of Draco and Draco cast a quick _scourgify _on them. Harry rolled over and buried his face in Draco's neck, placing small kisses there.

'I love you Draco.' He said it with such meaning that Draco could feel it running through his veins.

'I love you too.' Harry smiled and nuzzled into his neck. 'Oh Harry, now we're an item, you have to meet my father.' Harry pulled back and looked at Draco.

'What?!'

**A/N So that is the last chapter! Review and tell me if you want a sequel and wether it should just be a one shot or whatever - let me know :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	4. Chapter 4

So after writing 'They Never Saw It Coming' I knew I couldn't leave it where I did.

Therefore, there is now a sequel named 'Fatherly Summons'

It will be based around Harry meeting Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and how they all get along (if they do)

I do not know how long it will be but probably longer than this one.

I'd just like to say a MASSIVE thank you for all my reviews and the 48 people who favourited – you make it worth writing!

WickedTorchwoodFan


End file.
